


The bird and the sea

by Liserete



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liserete/pseuds/Liserete
Summary: AI writes a little poem in which he puts his desire to be loved.





	The bird and the sea

**Author's Note:**

> A little cyberpunk(kinda??? sorta??) au. Pretty stupid anyway. Still don't know how to properly write in english, I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep my style simple anyway.  
> Well, here's my eso entry. Not sure if it's not that short, ehh  
> The prompt I used was discovery  
> A little bit symbolic I guess.
> 
> А теперь внимание русским ребятам. Русскую версию можно найти на фб с тем же названием(я хз дружит ли ао3 с ссылками). Ник у меня там тот же. Там переведенная и немножко дополненная версия, в целом в примечаниях в шапке я отметила некоторые вещи.

_“Entry no.14  
He always speaks about ocean. I don't know why and it's not like it's really bothering me. He is surely odd even if I and Moric...Morisawa-san were trying our best to make him as much human as we can._

_I think that he has become more alive. Last month he could barely show us his “emotions”(well, if we can call them like this). We opened the whole Internet for him and now he just keeps talking about fishes and such stuff. Well, that was funny at the beginning but right now I simply don't know what to do._

_His systems are fine, there no bugs, no errors. I asked Morisawa-san if he could do something but he said something like “Kanata is still learning”. Well, of course, he is a neural network after all. How irritating. I'd better looked at Anzu-cha...san working(but I guess that Morisawa won't like this, but it's kinda hard to accept that I'm actually dating this guy) than watching Kanata trying to tell me a poorly generated story._

_Yet there is something charming in his stories. I have no idea how to explain that, I'm a programmer not a psychologist. But there's... ah, too hard. Perhaps, Chia...well damn it, it's my journal and I can write what I want and how I want... Chiaki feels the same way.”_

Kaoru erased last lines. And than he erased the whole thing. People are more interested in what they are doing, not in his personal life. He just didn't know what to say. Their dear “child” turned up to be the most odd creature in the whole world. What they will say to others? “Sorry, our AI is a oddball, but he can tell you everything about the ocean and also will call you “human thing””? Gosh, it's the worst.

Kaoru looked at Chaiki who was writing down some codes. Well, at least one person here in this god-forsaken laboratory was working. Good-good. 

“Hey, Moricchi” Kaoru stood up “Hey, maybe I should make you coffee? You look pretty tired”

“Thank you, but I'm fine. There's someone, who needs rest more, than me” Chiaki smiles gently and Kaoru looked away. Hat smiles never failed to get him. He loved it more than everything in the world(even if he still couldn't believe that he was actually dating a guy).

“I slept during the lunch so I don't need to rest right now” said Kaoru trying fastly find a new theme to talk. Than he sopped his sight at the big screen at the wall. Right, that troublesome guy. 

“How's Kanata doing? Still thinks that he's a god and we're his followers?”

Chiaki frowned. The screen suddenly turned on.

“Thank you, Kaoru, for “asking”, I'm doing “fine”” Kanata was kinda upset. He looked like a child who never got treated seriously even if he was a part of family. 

“You woke up! Finally! We were waiting for you” Chiaki smiled brightly and Kaoru felt like he was losing to the AI(well, that wasn't really true, since Morisawa sometimes felt exactly the same when Kanata was trying to calm down Kaoru's depressive mind, which happened pretty often). 

“I'm “glad”. So what's the matter? Do you “need” something?” Kanata yawned. His avatar was so alive thanks to modern technology. Kaoru even wanted to input this AI into the android's body. But than... How he is going to be with both of them? Neither Chaiki nor Kaoru wanted to admit that they both fell in love with this strange creation of their. 

“Well, if not, then I will tell you some “little story” I discovered on an old site” Kanata puts his hand on his head trying to remember.

“It's a sad story about...”

“Let me guess, it's a “Little mermaid”, isn't it?” Kaoru was too tired to listen to old fairy tales. In fact, he lied. He didn't sleep for almost two days for the very stupid reason. He was too worried about his boyfriend's obsession of that AI(and, yes, he was worried because of that AI too, since all of that strange things kept happening).

Kanata was surprised. He went silent for a moment and than nodded.

“It was really “old” so... I didn't expect you to “know” it” he looked rather sad. In this moment Kaoru thought that maybe he was learning all this fact and “fishy” stuff just to impress his creators? Chiaki sighed.

“It's old, but it was well-known when me and Kaoru were children. Pretty sad story anyway. Hard to admit, but I cried in the end when I was a kid” he giggled and bowed his head “Well, even strongest heroes have their little weakness.”

“You again... well, you are a hero, Moricchi. And you know what? Heroes needs to sleep too.” Kaoru patted his head and looked at Kanata.

“I want to “touch” Chiaki's hair too” not that blank face again “Why I “can't” do this? Isn't this “cruel”?”

“Do you feel like you're little mermaid? Like you're living in different world and the only way to get to us is to sacrifice something special to the witch?” Chiaki wasn't in his usual mood apparently. Kaoru knew him too well to say that Chiaki really needs to sleep and watch one of those children's series. Kaoru wanted to take him home, make him some tea and stay in bed with him for all night. But in other hand, he didn't want to leave Kanata. That AI seems so lonely. His phone app were too unstable and Kanata didn't like the laptop. Chiaki insisted on creating a body and the other reason of Kaoru's insomnia were blueprints of future android. 

“Yes” Kanata looked away “I'm not a “human”, that's the saddest thing.”

“But we will create you a body so you will touch me! I... I'll hug you, I'll...” Chaiki glanced at Kaoru silently. 

“If so, than I'll kiss you, Kanata-kun.” - Kaoru winked and AI's face turned red. He never felt something like that before. Was it “love” he read about? His system went wrong. Something was odd.

“Do you know that in the “south sea”... so much plastic that...now it's called “plastic sea”?” he stared at his creators with blank face. Ah, not that error again. Kaoru rushed to control panel. But Kanata just turned himself off. Chaiki sighed sadly.

“He's still pretty shy when we talk about such things as love. So it's his usual behavior.”

“I know, right? I saw this for so many times and he just spoke about the “sea thing” once again. Where all of that went wrong, I wonder. Maybe it's his emotional module.” Kaoru lowered his hands “ I need to check it.”

“Not right now. You're too tired and I'm worried about you. Well, listen, I've got a good news. They approved our request so we can make an android legally from now.” Chiaki smiled gently and took his smartphone from the table, running up Kanata's app. 

“You heard it? You're going to get the body soon!” Chiaki knew Kanata too well. If he turned off the screen, that means he's now in phone or laptop. 

“Good to hear...but did you know that “jellyfishes” in Illium's sea are called “medusa” and are known for “eating” people and using their bodies as “vessels”?” Kanata was too calm. Kaoru felt shiver descending his spine. Chiaki looked away.

“Sometimes I regret giving you access to the Internet.”

“And I regret living bordering that stupid country.” Kaoru didn't like N country for lot's of reasons. But they were their main customers. No one were buying that many androids as them. And yet because of that country there were a lot's of mutants in the Illium's sea. 

“Well, because our them our beach was closed for mutant-cheking stuff.” Chiaki glanced at Kanata, who was silently watching somewhere. Kaoru came close.

“Hey, Kanata-kun”

“I wonder if” he started tiredly “ If bird will see the rainbow one day.”

And the screen went black. Well, this time they won't look for him, he was, without doubt, in the laptop. Kaoru stared at Chaiki confused. 

“What did he mean?”

“Ah, that one” Chiaki lowered his hands and put the phone in his pocket “He's writing...a poem perhaps. No idea how to call it actually. It's about lonely bird who thought that she, yes, he refers to it like “she” so will I, saw everything in this world and was searching for something she hadn't see yet. So once after the rain she sees rainbow and changes her goal. So now she's flying across the ocean, meeting fishes and ocean creatures trying to see the rainbow once again.”

“Sure an interesting story.” Kaoru sighed “Never thought that AI will able to create something like that.”

“I was surprised as well. I found his drafts when I was checking his database. I'll show you next time.”

“Wouldn't Kanata mind? I think we should ask him first.”

Chiaki giggled and took Kaoru's hand.

“So you too are considering him as a living person. You weren't mind when we read Sakuma's letters to Oogami.”

Kaoru suddenly turned red. That's truly embarrassing. But those letters were so good for blackmailing the “other programmer” and that one android, considering what they were planning to do. No, it does not have the mater right now. Kaoru wasn't really interested in revolution and stuff. 

“Ha-ha, sorry for that. You're too cute when you're blushing” Chiaki hugged Kaoru “Love you”

They kissed. Kanata looked at them from the screen which turned in that exact moment. 

“The “bird” saw it again, thanks to the two “fishes”. My rainbow... wonder if...” he looked at his non-existed hands and imitated a sigh. 

Chiaki turned to him.

“Well... Kanata, would you mind to get on the laptop now? There's something I want to show you.” Chiaki suddenly took his white coat of the chair.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kaoru was kinda surprised, but if it means not to work than why not? 

“We're going to break some laws and also see if there any rainbows near the sea” Chiaki smiled brightly. 

Kanata was surprised but than he smiled too.

“Than...let me “see” the sea.”

It was almost the sunrise(even if they could barely see the sun because of county N' smoke) so two scientists and AI left the laboratory pretty quickly. They didn't even cared for being caught. Natsume(the head one) was in director's cabinet after all. 

They got to Kaoru's car and rode to the countryside. Well, it wasn't that far anyway. Then they leaped over the fence. It was hard yet there were no other way. The beach was close, so close... Just three steps away. Chiaki got a laptop and opened it.

The sun was rising. But through heavy clouds and smoke it couldn't shine as bright as it was shinning in south countries. But it was enough. Somewhere through the horizon giant Illium's factory was producing its cement. Kaoru instantly thought of Ibara, who was refugee from that cruel country. 

The waves were lapping. Seagulls were crying. Nothing unusual yet Kanata put his hands on the screen and watched sea with lively, amazed by it's beauty eyes. That was it. The place he wanted to be the most. With the people he loved the most. 

The real sea. So charming, so cold, so blue and so filled of strange creatures.

“Is our bird happy now?” Kaoru glanced at Kanata as he frowned hearing this.

“I'm not a “bird”. “Bird” is a metaphor. My “persona” if you want, but not me. I'm the “god” who shows “bird” the way to the “rainbow”.”

“Well, aren't that two scats representing us?” Chiaki must have read the poem, because right now Kaoru kinda lost the line of conversation. Kanata blushed.

“So you got it... Well, as I “expected”. The “bird” is “happy”. The “bird” had found the “rainbow” thanks to two scats.”

“We love you too” said Kaoru looked up to the sky. The sun rose. The smoke floated in the air and smelled absolutely awful. Rocks on the beach were washed by waves. Seagulls settled down in their nests. Two people and AI were looking forward.

There were no “rainbow” yet there were “love” which AI was desiring for really long time. The plain answer. The pure “feeling”. The “discover” of the “importance”. The quiet sea morning and nothing much.


End file.
